Happily ever after…
by doc boy
Summary: The Tennysons get together for Christmas. What could possibly happen in such a situation? Read to find out... Please review... Thank you...


Happily ever after…

I do not own Ben 10

It seems only yesterday that the two cousins have returned from their summer trip with Grandpa Max. Now the Tennysons find themselves celebrating Christmas at Ben's house. While everyone was preparing the house for Gwen and her family to arrive the doorbell rang and Max called out

"Hey Ben can you get the door?"

"No problem grandpa" said Ben and marched to the door as his grandfather continued helping Ben's parents

Ben opened the door and saw his cousin and her parents at the entrance

"Ben! Merry Christmas" said the three and gave him a hug including Gwen which resulted in both of them blushing but thankfully no one noticed. The two have gotten very close over the summer and were starting to develop feelings for each other. Feelings that they were not supposed to have for each other given the fact that they are cousins and were getting harder to hide. As the family sat down to eat supper Ben and Gwen exchanged embarrassed looks before looking away with faces red as the sauce the turkey was marinating in. By complete miracle this happened when everyone was saying grace and by the time everyone lifted their heads again the blush was gone so no one noticed.

"So then the undertaker says I wanted to be a pallbearer but I couldn't stop coffin'!" said Max as everyone cracked up laughing

"Oh that's funny…" said Frank as he wiped a tear from his eye after laughing so hard and let out a big sigh

"Yeah that was a good one dad"

"Thanks son" said Max as they both smiled

"So what have you been up to lately Ben?" asked Frank

"Oh the usual, being tortured in school with stupid boring lessons" said Ben as Gwen laughed

"Actually he's been doing very well lately. He just got an A on his book report" said Sandra

"Wait Ben actually read a book? And wrote a report about it?" asked Gwen in shock

"He sure did. What was it again?"

"It's a biography of Thomas Edison" said Ben

"Cool" said Gwen

"Yeah the teacher really liked it. She was impressed I actually did it"

"Right" said Gwen

Before long the meal was over and the kids sat on couch in front of the TV curled up in a blanket while the parents went to sleep. They were watching Disney's Aladdin which reminded both of them and the secret love they shared for each other that could never become a reality. Or would be very unlikely to become so. Ben saw this movie was making Gwen sad. It was making him sad too.

"You want to watch something else?" he asked her

"Sure" said Gwen as she sank into the couch with a sad look on her face.

"You okay?" asked Ben as he turned off the TV using the remote

"Yeah I'm just a little tired that's all.

Ben gave her a long look and knew she wasn't telling the truth. He sighed and said

"Tell you what. I'll go make us some hot chocolate. Maybe it will make you feel better"

Gwen gave him a weird look

"Since when do you care about how I feel?"

Ben just shrugged

"I just want to make you feel better. I hate to see you like this"

"Okay…" said Gwen slowly

"So you want some hot chocolate?" asked Ben

"That would be nice" said Gwen with a small smile as Ben got up

"You want me to help you out?" she asked

"No it's okay, thanks. I'll be right back"

"Alright" said Gwen and returned to her thoughts.

"What is going on with him? He's never been so considerate of me before. I mean we are getting along better since the summer and he's been trying to be nice and considerate but not like this. No matter how much I try to repress these feelings I have for him they don't disappear. They only become stronger. I need to ask him what's going on and sort this out once and for all" thought Gwen as she got up and headed for the kitchen

"I hope she's not on to me. I know it's wrong to feel this way for your cousin but I can't help it. All I want to do is make her happy. Why was she being suspicious? Is she actually on to me? I hope not. Not yet anyway" thought Ben as he grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate and walked to the empty doorway which was the entrance to the kitchen only to find his face a few centimeters from Gwen's. They both looked up and saw mistletoe over their heads. Almost as if he were hypnotized Ben slowly put the two mugs over a nearby table and returned his gaze to Gwen's. She was blushing hard and he knew that he was as well. They found their faces slowly inching closer and closer to each other as if an invisible string was pulling them together. The moment their lips made contact they were lost in its divines and wonderfulness that sent their senses and awareness of the world around them into oblivion. The kiss was full of indescribably high amounts of love, passion, compassion and caring the two felt for each other. Gwen put her arms around Ben's neck as he put his around her waist as they made out and their tongues danced in each other mouths. It was a way of showing without words how much they loved and cared for each other. It was so wonderful and infinite it could not be described in words and barely through actions including the kiss they just shared. As much as they hated to admit it, they had to break apart and gasp for air. They looked each other in the eyes with their faces mere inches away from each other

Before Ben knew what happened, Gwen embraced him into a loving teddy bear hug and said

"I love you ben… I love you so much… more than a cousin…"

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" said Ben as they began to slow dance gently while in each other embrace with their eyes closed. Without noticing they found themselves right next to the couch and kissed one more time and sat down next to each other and were cuddled in a very cozy and lovely way. Before long they feel asleep cuddled in each other's arms on the couch with Gwen's head on Ben's chest with his arms around her waist and were smiling happily with a blush on their face.

the next morning the two parents and Max came to downstairs to see the kids in that position and were melted by how cute they looked and happy that it actually happened

"It's about time don't you think?" whispered Frank

"Yeah but how can we know that's its for real. Maybe they ended up this way by accident" said Sandra

"It wasn't an accident" said Lily

"How do you know?" asked Carl

"Because Gwen was wearing lipstick last night and some of it is smeared on Ben's lips" answered Lily

Everyone in the room smiled in happiness. They all knew Ben and Gwen were meant for each other and were very happy that the love between them is finally blooming.

The two cousins twitched and opened their eyes blinded by the sunlight that came through the window shades. They looked towards where their parents were standing and reacted in panic

"We can explain!"

"There's no need" said Lily happily

"We were hoping and praying this would actually happen" said Sandra

"You were?" asked the cousins

"We sure were. We can't even begin to tell you how happy and thrilled we are you discovered your love for each other. We were hoping it would happen because we knew you were meant for each other. We would be the happiest parents on Earth because you would be so happy that you found your soul mate" said Carl happily

"But we're cousins. This is wrong, and what about the genetic dangers?"

"Don't worry about that. Those dangers are highly exaggerated. It's fine" said frank"

"So you'll be happy to know that you have our blessing and permission to be together" said Max

The two cousins looked at each other in astonishment and said happily

"Thanks guys!" as they leaped out of bed as gave everyone a hug and a kiss. Now the two cousins were happy and free to have a green light on their relationship  
"Just try to keep it low profile until your older okay?" said the parents

"No problem" said the kids with infinite happiness and gratitude as they turned to each other and kissed and hugged each other happily

"This is the happiest day of my life"

"Mine too" they said with just as much happiness and gratitude as they kissed and hugged again as the parents looked at them happily.

Ten years later

Ben and Gwen were now adults and still a very happy couple. It seems only yesterday that they discovered their love for each other and were still happily and madly in love. It was around the time of sunset that they were walking around on the beach holding hands when Ben asked her a question

"Gwen can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" said Gwen

"Do you know what you're gonna be doing with the next forty fifty years of your life?"

"No why?" asked Gwen as they stopped and ben let go of her hand and kneeled down as he took out a small plastic box out of his pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"I was wondering if you would like to marry me" said Ben

Gwen looked at the ring in complete shock and happiness

"It's beautiful" she said as she took it out and put it on her finger and looked at her hand

"Well?" asked Ben

Gwen threw herself on Ben and said

"Yes Ben. I would be happy to marry you. Nothing else in the world would make me so happy"

"I'm glad" said Ben happily as they feel to the sand as they made out on the sand happily and lovingly…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen were in their wedding ceremony and couldn't be happier. before they knew it the ceremony came to close as they kissed each other on the lips as they walked to the church parking lot and into the limo that would take them to the airport and onward tp their honeymoon in Cleveland Ohio where they would spend the rest of their lives…

Several months later

Ben was preparing himself a cup of coffee when Gwen came up to him and said

"Ben?"

"Yeah honey?" he said and turned around to face her

"I think I'm pregnant…" she said softly

"Are you sure?' asked Ben

Gwen nodded and said

"Yes" as Ben came over to hug Gwen and said

"That's wonderful news Gwen" he said happily

"I know Ben… I know…" said Gwen just as happily

Several months later

Ben and Gwen were sitting on a hospital bed and Gwen said

"Well congratulations Ben. You're a daddy" said Gwen looking at the baby girl she was holding in her hands

"What do you think we should call her?" asked Ben

"I don't know, what do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen

"Hmm…" thought Ben

"How about Lily?" asked Gwen

"Lily is good" said Ben

"Alright then, we'll call her Lily" said Gwen

"And I'll call you the best women and wife a man can wish for" said Ben as they both smiled at his remark and kissed lightly on the lips and once separated Ben rested his head on Gwen's shoulder and said

"You know I love you? Right Gwen?"

"I love you too Ben… I love you too" said Gwen happily as they both smiled due to his remark and they both began to slip into a deep sleep only to wake up to a happier and better life which would the happiest anyone could ever wish for… and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
